


Игрок под стать

by soul_of_spring, WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Драбблы R-NC-21 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Casual Sex, F/M, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020
Summary: Они затеяли опасную игру под сводами Министерства. Но Драко любит интересные вызовы, а Грейнджер, похоже, не такая уж правильная девочка-отличница.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Драбблы R-NC-21 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631644
Kudos: 5





	Игрок под стать

— Это ничего не значит, Малфой, — холодно заметила Грейджер, разглаживая помятую мантию и не отрывая взгляда от зеркала. 

— Сама-то не влюбись в меня, Грейнджер, — по привычке ответил Драко, и она издала короткий смешок.

Такой диалог стал для них своеобразной традицией с того чёртового вечера, когда Грейнджер впервые выгибалась от его прикосновений, громко стонала и буквально молила о продолжении. Но и тогда осталась расчётливой сучкой и разрушила любую искру романтики, заявляя Драко, что это ничего не значит, когда он еще даже не успел вытащить свой член из нее. Справившись с первым искренним желанием придушить её, Драко ответил, оставаясь верным себе и своему остроумию. Правда, реакция Грейнджер была неожиданной: она захохотала и притянула Драко, так страстно целуя, что отказаться от второго захода было просто невозможно.

По таким правилам игры они и жили: Грейнджер не уставала напоминать ему, что их крышесносный секс ничего не значит, а Драко не забывал предупреждать, что влюбляться в него бессмысленно. Действительно, зачем портить нежную семейную идиллию Грейнджер и Уизли? Драко с удовольствием наблюдал за ними в министерской столовой. Особенно, когда Грейнджер начинала беситься на всех вокруг, стоило только Драко бросить в ее сторону пару двусмысленных ехидных взглядов. 

Разозлить Грейнджер — искусство особого рода, гораздо сложнее, чем с Поттером, и Драко наконец овладел им в совершенстве. И по своему опыту мог смело заявлять, что только разъяренная женщина способна сделать отменный минет. А если это Грейнджер — упёртая девочка-перфекционистка с синдромом отличницы — он был не просто отменным, а первоклассным. 

Небольшая квартирка недалеко от Министерства, арендованная Драко для подобного рода встреч, видела немало таких сцен. Траходром обязан быть комфортабельным, поэтому в комнате всегда было прохладно, на туалетном столике стояли свежие цветы, а окно было закрыто плотными шторами — осторожность никогда не бывала лишней.

Драко сегодня не надо было никуда торопиться, поэтому он мог вальяжно развалиться на кровати и с любопытством наблюдать, как Грейнджер критично оглядывала себя в зеркале, вновь превращаясь в строгую и непреклонную сотрудницу отдела магического правопорядка. 

— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, Малфой, — прервала поток его размышлений Грейнджер, тщетно пытаясь привести в порядок спутанные волосы. — Но сегодня у меня уже нет времени на всякие глупости.

— Глупости, Грейнджер? — вкрадчиво переспросил Драко, подошел к ней и обнял за талию. — Не от тебя ли я получил записку, что если мы сегодня не трахнемся, то ты «передушишь всех этих идиотов на совещании»?

— Ну так мы уже трахнулись, — хмыкнула Грейнджер, продолжая закалывать волосы бесконечными шпильками.

— И тебе хватило? — Драко положил голову ей на плечо, любуясь их отражением в зеркале. В эти моменты, когда маска хорошей девочки не успела скрыть ее истинную суть и в Грейнджер оставалось еще что-то от обезумевшей от страсти ведьмы, она была особенно хороша. И Драко хотел сейчас задержаться еще немного: в следующий раз он не планировал так сразу потакать желаниям Грейнджер и бежать по первому зову. 

— Ведешь себя как мальчишка, — фыркнула она, а Драко легко поцеловал Грейнджер в шею и заскользил руками вверх, сжимая ее грудь через ткань мантии. Грейнжер резко вздохнула — её тело всегда живо реагировало на его прикосновения — и смотреть за этим будто бы со стороны по-настоящему интриговало.

— Конечно, я могу остановиться… — хитрым тоном произнёс Драко, быстро справляясь с дурацкими застежками. Глаза Грейнджер в зеркале расширились, будто бы она не узнавала саму себя, а чуть дрожащие от возбуждения руки подсказывали, что осталась всего пара мгновений перед тем, как она позволит сделать с собой всё что угодно.

— Драко…

— Может, конечно, ты предпочитаешь сделать это после совещания, в том маленьком дурацком чуланчике? — прошептал он, добравшись до ее разгоряченной кожи под слоями одежды. — Мне понравилось, как ты тогда обхватывала меня ногами и зажимала себе рот, боясь, что нас услышат… Я не против повторения необычных экспериментов. 

— Да ты издеваешься, — прошипела Грейнджер, разворачиваясь и почти зло сжимая его член через ткань брюк.

— А как с тобой иначе? — практически промурлыкал Драко перед тем, как Грейнджер вовлекла его в продолжительный, пьянящий поцелуй. Ее ловкие пальцы расстегнули ширинку и прошлись по головке, обхватывая ствол и цепляя ногтем уздечку, и Драко зашипел от предвкушения. 

Вот только длилось оно недолго: рука Грейнджер исчезла, вибрация заклинания прорезала воздух, и, когда Драко открыл глаза, оба были застегнуты на все пуговицы. 

— Я же сказала: у меня нет времени, — с гадкой улыбочкой ответила Грейнджер.

— Нарываешься, чтобы я тебя трахнул прямо на столе для совещаний? — ехидно поинтересовался Драко.

Грейнджер склонила голову набок и вместо ответа аппарировала, послав ему воздушный поцелуй. Она действительно нарывалась, и Драко собирался сдержать свое слово, чтобы на следующих совещаниях в этой чересчур умной голове не было никаких иных мыслей, кроме воспоминаний об их сексе.

Драко впервые нашёл себе игрока под стать, которому иногда можно и проиграть.


End file.
